baby, just believe
by stilessttilinski
Summary: who says they have to follow the rules? - - DracoAstoria, AlbusElla, LilyTeddy, CharlieFleur, RonHermione, DomLyMolly.
1. metal & plastic work well together

**a.n.**

**freeverse poem collection. i'm officially **_**inlove**_** with freeverse.**

**inspired by Aimy's **_paper hearts & inky starts_, **which you all should read.**

**disclaimer: i don't own harry potter. & i'm not j.k. rowling.**

draco/astoria.

for _Aiiimy_.

metal & plastic go well together, don't they?

he doesn't b e l i e v e in love,

not _really._

because all he's **ever** known is obedience,

**&& **orders,

**&& **pain,

and he _can't_ do it, because only **weak** men fall in love.

( or maybe he's just _afraid._)

.

she doesn't t h i n k about love.

i mean, **lust** overpowers **love**, doesn't it?

not interested in

_hearts_ beating fast

or stomach _churns_

or nervous sweat.

**love **is an

ab _su_ rd

concept_,_ she thinks.

it can't be proven by _experiments_.

**lust** can.

.

he is not one for the **spotlight.**

doesn't stand in the _shadows._

he _is_ the shadows.

dark**&&**murky**&&**sneaky

and so _Slytherin._

your father would be **proud**, wouldn't he, darling?

( forever a l o n e . )

.

she was never **meant** for the lead role.

never the _better_ sister.

never the _perfect_ sister.

not the one who's **needed**&&**loved**&&**wanted.**

her heart is made up of

metal.

all she is, is _shortshort_ skirts and _lowcut_ shirts.

( some might say her brain is wired on **sex**, and sex _only._ )

( _!_ohMerlin_!_, she's _afraid_ too, isn't she? )

.

his heart is made of **plastic.**

_emptyemptyempty._

he's meant to just _follow orders_.

"kill Dumbledore."

right, but he like **orders**, doesn't he?

decisions are too _hard_, aren't they?

right-and-wrong

good-and-bad

_he can't distinguish._

( orders are so **easy.** )

**_oh_**_oh**oh.**_

but then he met her.

fierypassionate kisses.

fueled by _sex._

_._

he was the _best_ in bed, wasn't he?

sex**&&**sex**&&**moremoremore sex.

she thought it was _just_ that.

( no feelings, _no! _)

it's about time thatgirl's metal _heart_

m e l t e d,

isn't it?

( tin [wo]man grew a heart, huh ? )

_love_love**love.**

"fuck, this wasn't s u p p o s e d to happen!"

**NO-**

try as she might,

it d _id _n't work.

.

his plastic heart

m

o

r

p

h

e

d

into something more _beautiful_, huh?

_stupid_**bloody** (real) heart!

.

& let's pretend there was no

stupid _love_ involved,

that **they got married for the sake of **_money._

( let's say _that_, shall we? )

.

but deep down,

_deepdeepdeep_,

it's **love.**

_gentle_touches**&&**whisperedwords**&&**chastekisses,

_mean_ something.

.

and if you were looking in from the o _ut_ side,

you couldn't tell their relationship was

**love.**

( but you don't matter to them, do you? )

.

and it's a

**happily**_ever_after—

for them, anyway.

**a.n.**

**please don't favorite or story alert without reviewing.**


	2. invisigirl&goldenboy aren't superheroes

**a.n.**

**numero dos!**

**disclaimer: i don't own HP. & i'm not j.k. rowling.**

albus/ella.

for _xXxheartshadowsxXx._

GoldenBoy&InvisiGirl aren't superheroes, honey.

prettypretty green eyes

( that look just like his dad's )

_inky_**black** hair

( just like his dad's )

a seeker on the _Quidditch_ team

( just like his dad )

why can't he just be **h i m s e l f **?

.

she's _not_ gorgeous

& she's _not_ perfect

( i n v i s i b l e )

**no one **knows why she's been sorted into

_Slytherin._

she doesn't **shine**, no.

chestnut-colored _hair_.

brown eyes ( no _ sparkle _)

.

he wasn't his own person

fawned _over_**&&**praised**&&**worshipped.

( and maybe James liked it, but _he_ sure as **hell ** doesn't )

he thinks there's _one_ thing about him that's

**s p e c i a l,**

GODDAMMIT.

**& **that's the fact that

he's

in

_Slytherin._

( he grasps onto that little detail & holds on )

.

d o n ' t l e t g o .

( or he'll be **lost **in a _haze_ of fame & fortune )

& stories of heroes slaying dragons,

of his father slaying Voldemort,

so _baby_, don't **ever** let go

( Slytherin )

.

she rarely ever **smiles**, you know

( what Slytherin does?)

( !Albus Potter, of course!)

and _shh, _she **fancies **him.

[not really]

she likes that he's _fucking_ famous.

**hell, **she'd give a_ny_th_in_g

to get n o t i c e d, like _he does._

( don't blame her, _Slytherin_, remember? )

.

& maybe if she gets to

KNOW

him, she'll like him for **him.**

( she doubts it )

.

& he'd do anything to

GET OUT

of the **spotlight**.

( bloody hell, fame is _fakefakefake_ )

.

then they're prefects together

( and oh_oh_, it's a b s u r d. )

**they can't **possibly **switch places**

( but they try anyway [desperate])

.

"i sound like a _fucking_ girl!"

"that's because you _are_ one, **genius.**"

none of this is

poss _ib_ le.

( but then again, magic is, so why shouldn't this be? )

.

they switch places for a day.

; this is unreal ;

fucking _insane._

&& at the end of the day, they switch back,

&& he's Golden Boy ( number 2 )

&& she's Invisible Girl.

( no, they're not s u p e r h e r o e s . )

[far from it]

.

and that **day** in the shoes of Albus Potter is

_not_ as amazing as she thought it would be.

.

and it turns out, he doesn't **want **to be invisible.

.

so he helps her

_shine_shine**shine**,

because Slytherins help each other out, don't they?

.

NO

.

but he was different, wasn't he?

and then she **stood out,**

( like blood against paper

or a splash of color in a world of **b l a c k **&& _w h i t e_ )

and **baby**, it's her turn

to be special.

and she _is._

[ to him, anyway ]

&& that's when they

t

r

u

l

y

**fell in love**.

( no fame or fortune involved, dear )

**a.n.**

**don't favorite/story alert without reviewing, please.**


	3. don't leave me stranded

**a.n.**

**number 3.**

**disclaimer: i don't own Harry Potter & i'm not j.k. rowling.**

lily/teddy.

for _s i l v e r a u r o r a._

don't leave me stranded

she's the

**swan**

&& you're the

ugly duckling.

( that's not really all that ugly, anyway )

she's

**snow white**

&& you're one of the

seven dwarves.

( except you're not _really_ that short )

.

he's the prince

she's the princess

what are **you** ?

; nothing more than a _child_ ;

( eleven years apart )

.

he&she are the **perfect** couple

storybook ending, much?

( where are you in all of this? )

b a c k g r o u n d

_fading away_

.

& when's he gonna

re _al_ ize

that **he loves you**?

you hope it's soon, because you're slowly

losing **C**O**L**O**R**.

vibrant red hair the color of

_cranberries_&&_roses_&&_rubies_

[don't forget **blood**, dear]

eyes a vivid green like

_emeralds_&&_freshgrass_&&_grannysmiths_

[that's why you were sorted into _Slytherin_, wasn't it?]

cunningsly**subtle**

.

but _shit_, he loves

_Victoire_.

( "i'm so happy for you two!" )

_red_hair dyed **black**

words as _fake_ as your hair.

( and wow, your life's just _perfect_, isn't it? )

.

S A R C A S M

.

he sees you, all

_black_hair**&&**highheels**&&**_pictureperfect _smiles

and he knows you're

**f a k i n g.**

and maybe you did it so he could

notice you

( notice who you've become )

.

_! _slut _!_

; bloody wonderful, eh? ;

and then one day

the **prince** _dumps_

the **princess**

( who knows why? )

and you're ecstatic

( wrongwrongwrong )

.

you're both a little

t _ip_ sy

( hell, it's a party )

when you first _kiss_.

clumsylips&&sweatyhands

but it seems

**perfect**

to you

.

then it's _drunken _sex

and it's amazing and beautiful and _no,_ it's not your first time!

**until **he wakes up

b e s i d e you, horrorstruck

( regretting it )

&& then your heart is

**bre **_ak _**ing**

[but you're a Slytherin, so you don't _show it_]

.

"we can't"

"i'm _sorry_"

"i wish we could be together"

[shutthe**bloodyhell**up]

!fuckyou Teddy Lupin!

.

& he leaves

& you're **afraid** you just

l o s t

any chance of your own

_fairytale_.

.

five months later

he comes **back**

to your apartment

such_messy_**messy**clothes

and stupid dreams

and sloppy **scribbled** songs

& he tells you

something

.

iloveyou

.

"what the _fuck, _Teddy"

and he gets this

**e x p r e s s i o n**

on his face

like

"ohmyMerlin what did i do"

like

**regret**

[but you can't let that happen _again_, can you?]

.

so you kiss him

& it's [once again]

clumsylips**&&**sweatyhands

and you

**hope**pray

that this time,

he'll **stay**

.

and then in a couple of years,

maybe you'll be the ones

_saying_

.

I DO

.

**a.n.**

**don't favorite or story alert without reviewing, please.**


	4. beautiful disasters

**a.n.**

**i really have nothing to say…o.o**

**disclaimer: i don't own harry potter. & i'm not j.k. rowling…yeah, i know, damn. -.-**

charlie/fleur.

for _l u c k y c r a y o n s._

beautiful disasters

he's theWeasley

that one no one really

**knows**

( or _cares_ about, really)

.

they've got **Bill**, the _kind_ one,

the 'cool'one

**&&** Percy, the _strict_ one,

the one who follows **all** the rules

**&& **Fred and George, the twins,

the ones who are always able to

put a **s m i l e** on anyone's face

**&&** don't forget Ron, the one who's

a l m o s t

as bad as him, but _oh,_

he's got Harry Potter

to help him with that

.

so he's left, _alone,_ off

with the **dragons** that he

LOVES

_ohso_much

.

but it's _gotta_ get

**l o n e l y**

sometimes, right?

he supposes that's why

_it_ happened

don't think about it

**don't** think about it

_! _**don't** th _in_ k about it _!_

_._

and Bill was always his

fav _or_ ite brother,

until **everything**

turned into

dragonsdragonsdragons

.

& he hated that he was

**doing**

this to his favoritefavorite brother

but he couldn't

_help_ it

( she was such a **beautiful **catastrophe )

god, wasn't he supposed to be

h a p p y

with dragons

& dragons _only?_

.

a p p a r e n t l y

**not**

.

she was his

_guilty_**pleasure**

**( **guilty, oh-_so_-guilty **)**

and he was hers,

[but she was _taken_, remember?]

.

_sin _for a _sin_,

right?

.

& it was a _mistake_

( a beautiful mistake )

that he'll **always** be reminded of

that he regrets

( no, he doesn't, really )

_every _time he

l o o k

into **Bill's**( his )

daughter's greystormy eyes.

.

and he's sure Bill

_knows_

that 'Nicki

isn't **his own**, but he

sure _loves _her like

his own

.

because _really_,

she loves

d r a g o n s

too, and it's

_obvious_

_._

&& she was like

a _cause-and-effect _chart

( "i'm pregnant" )

bloody**fucking**hell

a _mistake_

it **shouldn't **have happened

( but it did, so what's the point of complaining? )

.

_everysingletime_

he saw

Dominique

he had to

fightfight_fight, _**goddammit**,

the urge to _tellher_

he was her dad

.

but he couldn't

( don't **ruin** her life, hon )

.

because it was only

**one**night of

fleur&charlie

( passionate_passionate_ kisses**&&**ripped_crumpled_ clothes )

and then it went back to

fleur&**bill**

and god,

the g _ui_ lt is

**eating **him _alive_

_._

so he goes back to

_dragons_

in Romania,

far_so_far from

Fleur

from

his **daughter**

from

his _mistake_

_._

then, **fuck, **she came

to him & asked him if she could

s t a y.

( god, he just _couldn't_ resist, could he?)

and then

his daughter

was with him

in **Romania**

and he was

**f i n a l l y**

happy

.

fleur&_charlie_

clothes _strewn_ all over

passion_fire_&ice

whisperedgentle touches

beautiful**beautiful** disasters

.

a sin that led to his

**ha **_pp_ **iness**

.

**ironic**, eh?

.

then again, he was always the

**s t r a n g e**

Weasley.

**a.n.**

**please don't favorite or story alert without reviewing.**


	5. love's really something special

**a.n.**

**so..chapter..what chapter is this? right, 5. i think.**

…**this is ron/hermione because i just watched dh yesterday, and DUDE, r/hr moments were so freaking adorable.**

**disclaimer: i don't own harrypotter the epic-est book of all time, & i'm not j.k. rowling, dammit.**

ron/hermione.

for _thethymeisright_.

love's really something special, ain't it?

_hello, _ordinary boy

( stuck in a family of _forever_ )

[can't you just **get away**?]

they're

s m o t h e r i n g

you, _boy_

.

_hey, _smart girl

( muggles , eh?)

_ohgod, _first year

**miserable**

until you became

**best**_best_ friends

with Harry Potter

**Ron Weasley**

( who the _hell_ does he think he is? )

.

ugh, that **bushy**haired girl

with her brownbrown **[perfect]** hair

brownbrown **[sparkling]** eyes

hell, boy, you're

_whipped_

(and you've been that way since _day 1_)

.

bickering**&&**arguing**&&**mymerlin,

it's like you _can't_ stop

_! _but you're tired of arguments _!_

he's not the

/**sensitive**/ one,

nor the /**smart**/ one,

&& not always the

/**brave**/ one

.  
NO

.

but he's y o u r s

[and girl, that's all you need]

.

boy, why did you leave?

[leave the girl with the _easyeasy_ smiles]

the one that **stole** your

h e a r t

and won't let _go_

( don't make her **cry**, boy )

.

he _left_

& your heart **broke** into

a million pieces

because _hello_,

he was still

your** bestfriend**

&& you were in _too_ _deep_

already, girl

.

he comes back

&& fuckfuckfuck

that _goddamned_ Horcrux

(does **Harry**&Hermione sound better?)

he's dy_in_g inside

( and then he stabs it&it's all **okay **)

.

fists pounding on _chests_

&& angry words

&& vicious retorts

[but **secretly**, she's glad he's back]

; you've missed him ;

.

& yeah, he **tries too hard**

to _win_ her back

but he has to **fight** for her,

because she's _worth_ it

and he l o v e s her

.

the **battle's **coming,

they both know

.

so they take their

**chances**

and let go of the

_fears_

_._

**g i v e ** i n

to the _desire_

and the _want_

and the _need_

.

then they both **fight** for their

lives,

for their _friends_,

for their _family_,

& they're worried they won't survive

.

B U T

T H E Y

D O

.

_(_and **honey**, the relationship's _awkward)_

[**at first**]

because they're both so

**used to **the kicking&screaming

[so they do just that]

.

and they _let_ themselves

have a _(_strange, nonetheless_)_

**happy ending**

.

_(_arguing's their forte, isn't it?_)_

.

[who says **love** means _sappy_whispers**&**sweet_nothings_?]

**a.n.**

**please, don't favorite/story alert without reviewing.**


	6. easy smiles? no

**a.n.**

**oh, well, hello there…**

**disclaimer: i don't own Harry Potter. which is quite disappointing. & i'm not j.k. rowling.**

dom/lysander/molly.

for _tardisandafirebolt._

easy smiles? no.

look at the **boy** with the

prettypretty songs

& prettypretty guitar

_(_he's always loved music_)_

.

& here's a girl

_(_in the shadow_)_

**never **shineshine_shine_

just playin' a part

_(_she's an actress, honey_)_

.

& then there's the _other_ girl

the one who **paints**

pretty pictures&scenes of

i m a g i n e d

_happiness_

_(_an artist, she is_)_

.

those three with their

**talents**

and their

_passion_

.

_the girls _love_ him, y'know_

one heart's bound to

**b-b-break**

.

W H O ?

.

the ac_tre_ss with the

**shiny**_shiny_ hair [Veela]

and azure eyes

.

the pa_in_ter with the

redred [Weasley] hair

and _smothering, smothering_ eyes

.

he's c a u g h t _between_ them

**they're pulling **_tightly_, **boy**

_(_like a sillysilly game of tug-of-war_)_

take the one with the

**easyeasy** smiles, boy

.

one's all _coolcool_ ice

the other's all burningpassionfire

_(_they're **opposites**, baby_)_

.

"can't i have you both?"

[you selfish-pathetic-pitiful _prick_]

just **close your eyes** and

P I C K,

boy

.

_(_and hurry up, too, time's running _out)_

**they'll **_leave_** you, boy**

.

_don't run away_

because i can **guarantee** you'll

n e v e r

find love _again_

_._

so take your time & be **wise**

[who's the one you **l o v e**, boy?]

[who's the one you ** c r a v e, **boy?]

[who's the one you **n e e d**, boy?]

[who's the one you _can't_ **l i v e **without, boy?]

.

H E K N O W S

.

& he b-b-breaks _her_ heart

[**the one with the easy smiles**]

[with a _tough_ façade]

.

_craves_needs**wants**

someone _else_, her **cousin**

.

he says—

no,

_sings_ it,

sings a song of

truelove**&**happiness**&**beautifulgirls

she scoffs, says,

"it shouldn't have taken you **this **long, Ly"

_(_walks away_)_

_._

& he falls to the floor

[dramatic, much?]

**yearns **for her heart

.

_(_goes c-c-crawling back to the one_)_

; with easyeasy smiles ;

_!_ despicable human being, he is_ !_

"i'm sorry"

.

N O

.

she won't give in **that **easy,

you hea_rtbre_aker

[your chance is _long gone_]

rotting away somewhere, 

**forgotten **forgiveness [youdon't_deserve_itanyway]

.

how did the **boy** end up with the

b r o k e n heart?

.

&so he wallows in his _misery_

for a couple of days

pitying**loathing**_hating_

himself for

giving up so_ easy_

.

&she comes to him

**[one day]**

_(_not the one with the easy smiles_)_

says

.

"don't you **ever** break my heart again"

& he jumps with _joy_

**sweeps** her off her feet

twirls her, spinning

_spinning_

; 'til they're both _dizzy_ ;

_(_i h e a r it's called **lovesickness**_)_

.

& he knows he's picked

the

**r**

**i**

**g**

**h**

**t**

one, because

she won't b-b-break his heart.

& she's _good_ for him

& they still have their fights,

but they're _so_

the _(_im_)_perfect **two**

.

[besides, Molly**andLysander** sounds better, doesn't it?]

**a.n.**

**sorry, Hadley, couldn't resist making it MollyLy. aha.**

**if you liked it enough, pleaseplease**_**please**_** don't favorite/story alert without reviewing!**


End file.
